


Dreaming Out Loud

by SassySwagmasta



Category: HYH
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, F/M, Fantasy, Fluffy, Friendship, HYH - Freeform, I know right, M/M, So yeah, Violence, idk guys I just randomly made a fanfiction and I dont even know if its good or not, superpower au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySwagmasta/pseuds/SassySwagmasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's supposed to be just a group in Skype,<br/>it turns out to be more complicated than that.<br/>When you enter, they give you two options.<br/>Villain or Hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> So it's a weird work that I made when I'm bored. I didn't plan to make superpower AU, the idea was made a crazy fanfiction about our group in Skype. But it turns out quite fun to write!

A couple of different wires working its way through the tiles, between tables and mahogany chairs that stands still in a cloudy weather. The abstract picture on the wall being touched and re-positioned by gloved hands to spot the right angle. In the same corner, Ron fidgeting with his phone and waiting for the green wireless signal to go up, “This is useless,”

Ron huffs. He visits ‘The Bakery’ today, despite all his efforts to ran from his flat. It’s not even funny considering every penny he owns cannot help him pays the whole snacks and beverages he ordered. “Damn Kev,” he whispered.

Tall women with wavy hair puts her hand on her hip, watching his every move. And that gesture alone is enough to make him uneasy. “Just a minute,” he said once again makes his hand busy by playing with the end of the abstract picture.

Kevin supposed to be in the bakery, working today. And that’s the reason why Ron bothered to came after work to treat his afternoon tastebud with baked goods from The Bakery. But alas, ungrateful Kevin won’t show his tail. These visits are regular, especially when Kev in his shift. Because, not only Ron will get a discount, but Kev sometimes refused to let him pay because its his family’s shop. 

Today, is the best day to visit bakery and balanced his wallet. Ron lost bet to Lenny yesterday, and he has to spent majority of his salary in crazy amount of pizza, he still wonder how they survived through those amount of junkfood in their system. And Kevin is the only saviour he hopes making his way to feed his afternoon mouth. But, he’s not coming. Hell’s broke.

Ron’s marimba ringtone blasting through his phone, his nervous hand grabs it answer it immadiately, “Ben! Thanks god, can you please come here now?? I’m desperate.”

The other boy, Bintang on the other line sighs, “What now?”

“I need your help to pay the bakery. I’m in Kevin’s now but I didn’t bring any money. You’re my only hope. Please..”

Bintang watched his phone, blinking, “What the hell man. You still owe me breakfast, I can’t help you now. Why don’t use your power??”

Ron signed the waiter to wait, he walked to the corner of the shop, speaking in hushed tone, “Are you kidding?? My power is Visual projection, remember? What am I supposed to do? Make her think we are in a zoo?”

Laughter heard from the opposite line, Ron clicking his tongue, “Whatever. Nobody wants to help me though,”

The line went dead.

*****

Jane playing with her pencil, listening to unrelated lecture that she desperately wished to erase from her major. She looks at the window to spot two different sports played on the field. She smirks. Her left hand hover carefully over the baseball team and her right finger wiggle to the opposite side of the field where the basketball team is. With her quiet smile, she swapped the balls of the two teams. She can’t contain her laughter when baseball team tried to hit basket ball and basketball team dribble tiny baseball.  
Telekinesis never failed to amuse her.

“What’s so funny Miss Chika?” Mr. Steele stopped his movement to look at Jane’s hands that hover in the air. Jane pout, gazing to the whiteboard and shakes her head, “Nothing,”  
The thing is, three board markers behind Mr. Steele suddenly make its way to the air and before he can continue the lecture, board markers hit him straight on his head one by one. Mr.Steele shouting for help but Jane keeps playing with the board marker, the whole class cheers. After a couple of minutes, class stops laughing when those three markers burnt to ash.

Jane frown, what the fuck happened?.

In the corner of her eye, she catch black eyes staring hard on her. Those black eyes change into its original brown color instantly when they met Jane’s. The owner of the eyes shake his head and mumble, “You’re welcome,” then started to open his book, ignoring Jane’s hatred and whisper,

“Electrokinesis, huh? Not that good, Jos..”

*****  
“C’mon Len, its not fair!”, Bintang stops his drawing to watch his two friends training. Audric run through a bushes but failed to dodge Lenny’s heat burst. He run away from each fire and heat, unsuccessfully change into different animal each shot.

“Concentrate, man! You can’t keep changing. Imagine one shape to fight back against my strikes!”, Lenny laughing and keep attacking Audric with his heat. Bintang put down his pencil and close his eyes. Clear blue plasma appear in front of him, and moves slowly to Audric Lion form. The substance wrap its way to Audric’s form and send Lenny’s strike back to himself.

“Shit !” Lenny yells and runaway from his own shot. It hits grass around the field and burn them immadiately. He stops running and glare at Bintang’s direction. 

Bintang shrugs, “You should play easy man, he still in a training, not a real combat.”, he slowly ease the shield and walk to Lenny while watching Audric shapeshifting to himself again. These training is quite hard somehow when there’s no real professional to teach them how to control their power. Some power needs big attention to control, unless the owner of the power want to be controlled by their own power.

“Thanks alot. You just burnt my hair,” Audric hit Lenny’s head and sits under the tree with his friends. They exchange bottle of water to slow their adrenalin down.

“You should focus in one shape. You can just change into dragon, or wizard. I don’t care.” Lenny chews his apple. Bintang snorts, “Yeah, and you can’t just strike him with heat multiple times when he still learn to control his power,”

Audric plug a leaf and change it into different objects. He knows it’s been awhile that he receives his power, when changing things is easy, changing himself into a steady creature is quite difficult. He can’t control himself yet, and everytime he want to stop training his brother always urging him to start. It’s not like he uses that power often. He’s not superhero, he’s just unlucky lad with mutanism.

“Easy for you guys to say. When Lenny can control his Heliokinesis very well, you can make your shield perfectly, and now that shield can destroy things that try to get through it as well. I’m jealous.”

Bintang smirks, “I learn how to improve the power since I was 12, dude. That’s an effort right there,” he eats his mango and wondering whether Ron and Kevin will be back to help his two desperate friends to learn how to control their power. If not then, they have no choice but leave this shack.


	2. II

Rusty bed could be seen in green painted room, wavering its bed spread in order to greet the wind that blows slowly beneath. It was a typical Saturaday morning for Annie, do not disturb sign hang proudly in front of her door. The flat was quiet except for little rumble from her stomach while her eyes wouldn’t even tried to open.

Blasting song of One Direction heard from between her cushions, her hand spread itself to stop the alarm, and her groan sounded miserable.

Saturday means freedom, even sometimes she still has to watch her flatmate, Jane, walking around the flat asking for immediate breakfast. She was the official cook of their flat, neighbour often stay to have a pancake or two, and that was typical Saturday morning to her.

She opened her eyes and was faced with calm and quiet morning. Its strange, she thinks. At this hour, Jane usually knocking on her door multiple times begging for her mouth to be fed. She sighs loudly. Its been awhile since this kind of peace morning happened, and she hope it would last. After a little yawn, she got up and showered before walking to the kitchen and made her own breakfast. When she poured some salt, big roar and shadows came into the room. 

She stretched her hands to one of the people who walked in,  
“What the hell Ann !”

Stan screamed, causing two other people covered their ears. Stan, Chris, and Jane sat on pantry, “We’re here for breakfast. And thanks for making me fell,” Stan protested.

Annie giggled, “I didn’t mean that! I thought you guys some crazy psycopath or something..”  
Chris walked beside her and helped her prepare the meal. It was a regular thing between them. When the guys visited, Chris would be the only guy who proved to be helpful than their other friends. Stan chewing on Jane’s candy, “Why is it so quiet?”

“I don’t know, Saturday should be this quiet eh?”

Chris shrugged, adding some vegetables inside of their soup, “Saturday should be way more fun than this,“

All of them just lifting his shoulder and kept eating their served breakfast. It was unusual for them to have such a quiet morning. When Stan clicked on TV’s remote control, no news reported from their favorite person.

“What are you guys gonna do today?” Jane ate her soup slowly.

Chris slap his forehead, “Snap!”, he got up and kissed Annie’s cheek then grab his jacket, “I have some designing to do. I just here for a bit,” he left flat in hurry.

Stan watching Chris left and the door wide open, he let out a long sighed, stretched himself on the sofa, “Have you told him yet?”

Annie shook her head and laughed, tidying up Chris’ left over. She couldn’t tell him her power, not yet. It was going to end ugly if he knew that all this time, she had crazy superpower to eliminating other people’s power. The sentences itself doesn’t even make sense.

There was a loud sound from Jane’s computer. The three of them ran to the table of computer and scanned a new Skype notification. Stan took the mouse and clicked it. On the top page, a new chat appear on their group and they were confused because the mysterious admin added four new members.

Other people from their circle. Strange.

It’s no longer secret that the three of them with Lenny had been added to a mysterious Skype group by unknown. They didn’t know how or why the admin know their username. The weirdest thing came three days after their account added in that Skype group, the color of their name changed into red and they often got some news about people or situation that make them angry or annoyed by the same people with username yrtm111

“Who are they?” Stan stopped mid clicking, asking silent question to his friends. Jane shook her head, scrolling through usernames that had blue font each. 

“They add them with their usernames, but its in blue not red like us, I can’t even click their name and see their info.”

The strange thing about this group is they can’t add people to the group, unless it’s the mysterious admin, and there was no leave button as well, they stuck on the group even though they didn’t know why the admin add them to this strange group.

Things that’s sure was that this group made them met and live their life in a different crowd.

But it’s been 2 years.

The admin never added anybody besides them since 2014. And the four of them started to believe that the group chat actually meant to be theirs. With no way out, the only people who chats were them.

“Any information yet?”, Stan asks.

Annie rummaging through the buttons and links but nothing seems worked. Jane exploring her phone to find atleast tiny information about the new members, and she sighs, “Nothing. No social media with the same name, no birth certificate, nothing,”.  
Stan picked up his iPhone and started to typed. The other two watched him curiously, “Don’t do something stupid. If you make our identity in danger, I’ll cut you,” hissed Jane. They had trust issues since Bank tragedy. If any of them messed their walls, everything will come to the trash.

“I’m trying to chat them on the group like we usually do,”

Annie rolled her eyes. She had been suspicious from the start, the differences between them and the other members are not so subtle, they’ll get another message from the yrtm111.

And she was right.

Ten seconds after Stan hit send, a group message from green colored font by the name YRTM111 appeared. Jane hurriedly jab her phone’s display to open the message.

“Its from yrtm111. They said, ‘Nice try. You can’t connect with the other members with different colour or the whole system will be broken,’” she read carefully.

Annie slam her fist on the table, “What the fuck are they on?? They keep talking about this system shit when we know zero about whatever system that happened here!”

“It keeps happening. We don’t have to stop working though. It doesn’t affect us or our power,” Stan snapped his fingers which made a small cloud appeared above their laptop. A lightning bolt made its way hitting the laptop until destroyed. He kicked the broken laptop to the wall.

“Do you need to do that?? It’s a new Macbook for god’s sake.” Jane rolled her eyes annoyed.

Stan (who already in front of the door) smirked, “We can buy dozens. Now, that psycho Skype group makes me itchy. Anyone wanna rob some jewelry store?”

Annie stood beside Stan in a second, Jane laughed watching Stan’s shocked expression, “After all of this time, you still shocked with her superspeed? Oh Stanley..”

“Oh shut up. Even Lenny can’t spot her moves yet.”

Jane slowly locked the door, “Speak of the devil, wanna offer Lenny some job today? He rarely wanna involved in jewelry robbery. He’s more into hardcore things,”

“Like something including killing people,” Annie adds, “I heard he needs to train his friend. It’s there were a new superpower in town other than us,”

Stan’s eyebrows lifted. He snorts, 

“Nobody could have better power than us,”


End file.
